


Demolished for dead

by GOT7_WANGPUPPY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT7_WANGPUPPY/pseuds/GOT7_WANGPUPPY
Summary: Louis tomlinson finds himself upon a man who changes everything after one answer that came out of his mouth. Harry needed power to keep Louis in his world. Tricking the poor boy, Louis had given Harry the answer he was looking for. Not realizing he gave his soul to the horrid curly haired creature in human form. His entire life away. Waking up in a room, with no hope in sight he soon discovers the true deal of Harry. Not being able to save himself, he knew after being dragged underground, he was stuck there for all eternity. Or did someone help him escape, and take away Harrys power releasing his soul?





	1. Chapter 1

(Preview)

 

**_I woke up in a very warm bed, feeling something gooey move under my body. Some restrains on my body kept me on the material, and i felt a sharp pressure starting to choke me._ **

**_Evil laughs filled the room, and fire lighted up the room. Blood oozed down the walls, and my lips were sealed. I screamed as pain rushed through my body._ **

**_Soon my eyes were drawn onto the man who stood there licking blood off of his hands, and i struggled to get away but he put his hands out in front of himself making the ropes tighten against my skin slitting my wrists._ **

**_" NO! LET ME GO!!!!!!" Crying tears tired of the struggle i saw as Harry lifted himself off of the ground, and flew up to the ceiling crawling on it licking his lips, and saliva covering them._ **

**_" You really thought it was going to be that easy? Heh baby boy you are sadly mistaking. You gave me something, and now your here with me forever. You cant escape." He walked around skipping and laughing that made me feel dead for my life._ **

**_I was looking at him watching his every move. Was this real? A boy walking on the ceiling?_ **

**_He let himself fall from the ceiling, and he landed himself on top of me. His eyes turned black, and leaned down nuzzling himself into my neck sniffing me._ **

**_" I can smell your fear. You fear me, and that only makes me for hungry for your little ass. I cant wait to tear it up."_ **

**_" Please dont hurt me. I wont tell anyone i promise...." Harry stopped me holding his finger up._ **

**_" Thats where your wrong. Your not going anywhere. Here is where you belong now."_ **

**_" W-Where is here? Where am i?"_ **

**_I looked around the room, seeing the walls red, and carpet floor of leopard skin. Pots of fire bursted flames out of them, and the bed rose, and sank. Like it was breathing._ **

**_" Your in Hell." Harry smirked pulling down my panties, leaned into my thighs biting into the skin._ **

**_" OH GOD! PLEASE STOP!!" Harry tortured me until i felt myself get very weak, and he began sucking the blood off of my bruised skin._ **


	2. Hello there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets harry, and some strange shit happens

**_Louis_ **

Walking home from work at night i was tired, and decided to take a rest waiting for the next bus.

You see my mom had me when my dad left her pregnant, her mother left us money to help provide for us.

 Soon she passed, and its just us. Its not always easy for us. Mom is an alcoholic, and she never takes time to acknowledge me.

She works. But only when she wants to. Her boss always calls the house saying that she hasnt shown up for work.

And of course its always up to me to explain why she never comes, or why shes always late. Coming home at night, some man is there- Not the same man, any man.

Fucking all of the time. Very understandable now right? Just one day, just one day i would love for her to make something out of herself.

I have to take care of her cause shes all i have. I would die for her. Just to keep her alive.But thats life i guess.

Leaning against the bus stop sign, i still waited for the bus to come but it never did. Feeling something hit my face, it started drizzling rain.

Growling frustrated, i walked. My clothes were soaking, and it was very hard to walk because of the pants i wore.

In the dark night, someone knocked into me. I fell on the ground dropping my bag, looking in front of me seeing a long curly haired fella who smirked while squatting down to me.

" Hello there." His voice sent trembles down my spine.

" H-Hi." 

" You know you should watch where your going." He took his hand out which i saw with rings of skulls, a sharp tooth, and it looked like a head of an animal. 

His palm was covered in tattoos. **_(okay guys this time he has tattoos of evil. not his lovely ones you girls love like me ;)_**

But they didnt look very human like. It was almost like he was from a different time or something. Weird.

" You gonna keep staring at my hand or are you at least gonna take my hand?" He questioned me looking annoyed.

" Oh sorry...."

His grasp in my hand gave me that feeling inside.

" My name is Harry." He introduced himself while rubbing his thumb across my knuckle. 

"Im Louis." Why was he staring at me like that?

" Whats a lovely lad like you doing here walking alone in the dark? And its pouring rain baby." He walked me away.

" I just got off from work, and that damned bus never came."

" Wanna take my car? Dont worry im not an ax murderer i promise." He grinned at me.

" Yeah.... Sure. Thank you."

" Come on."He led me to his car, and i got in. He got in, and drove us away. I gave him the directions, and we soon ended up at my drive way.

" Again, thank you Harry." I shook his hand, and he gladly returned the favor.

" No problem love. Hopefully ill see you again?" 

" Yeah." Then this weird offer came up out of nowhere.

" Hey how about you come down to the cafe by the bus stop. Free treats, and coffee. I work from five to nine. If you'd like?"

" Sure. Ill see you tomorrow. Have a safe night."

" You too."

Getting out, walking with that feeling again i could his eye on my every move.I closed the door locking it, and looked out the window but his car was already gone?

Okay?........  Going upstairs i went to check up on mom. She was fast asleep. But to give her a moments of peace i took her bottle of grey goose away, and replaced it with water.

Closing her door quietly i went to take a quick shower, and headed for bed. Not in the mood to put on any clothing, i dried off, and got in bed.

My phone said i had two missed calls, but i would have to call them back tomorrow. Shutting my phone off, i charged it, and got under the sheets drifting off to sleep.

__________________________________________________________

**_Harry_ **

Standing down looking at the delicious boy, i couldnt help but palm myself in my jeans.

Of course i know where he works. I know where he lives. I know his everything.

Walking to his bed, i slowly pulled the sheets off of his body, and ran my hand down in between his legs.Hearing his moans, he bucked himself into my palm. 

I ran a finger down against his leaking hole feeling it quench around it.Leaning down i wanted a taste.

Spreading his legs, i gave his hole a nice little lick. His beautiful whimpers, made me rock hard.

Making sure he wouldnt wake up, i kept him in place.He soon came hard shuddering, and fast. 

Brushing my cheek in between those thighs i put him back to sleep.

Running my tongue over his tasty cum, i pulled the sheets back over him. Kissing his forehead i disappeared out of house, thinking about going back to get another round.

Oh i cant wait to make him mine.

************************************************************

**_Louis_ **

I wake up the next morning feeling a wet spot underneath me.

" Oh shit." I had a wet dream. I remember it. 

This man he looked alot like-

Harry.............

I raced out of bed, trying to calm myself. This couldnt be happening. Not right now. Not today.

What am i gonna do? What am i gonna say when he comes to the cafe today?! Oh im so screwed.


	3. Complicated Yet Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis just goes on and makes a little contact with Harry at work

Louis had left the house walking to work. His mind was still Harry. He was so freaked out to where he didnt know if he wanted to see the strange man anymore.

He wanted to regret even meeting the lad. But it wasnt gonna stop him from going to work, and he needed the money.

The walk was a bit short, and he made it to Starbucks. Walking in he greeted the employees.

" Good morning everyone!"

" Hello Louis." They waved at him, and continued working.

He grabbed his apron, and notebook. Taking orders he brought the food out, and went back to the bar seats resting for a minute until a nice employee named Susie came up to him.

" Hey Louis, some customer wants to see you. He wont leave until he sees you." Susie smirked.

" What? Oh-......" Then it came up. Harry. " Alright."

He walked out, and saw the freakishly handsome man sitting at a boost, and Harry turned his head quickly grinning as he saw the boy coming up to him.

" Hey Louis. I wanted to see you today."

" Hi Harry. You wanna get something? Our specials are The Pumpkin cream cheese muffins, and the caramelized apple pound cake. Our drinks on the menu in front of you."

Harry took a look at the menu humming softly that sent a shiver down Louis' spine.

" May i have a vanilla latte please, and the PB&J on wheat bistro box."

" Yeah, and dont worry its free since its thursday."

" Well a beautiful barista deserves a tip right?" " Oh no Harry. Its fine-" " Nope. Now go do your job, i dont want you getting into trouble." Harry winked at him.

" Okay it will be ten minutes. Relax yourself and stuff." " I will." Harry gazed at the boys body.

Louis went off and gave the cooks his order, and went to take other orders until Harrys was ready.

The minutes were up, and they called out the order. Louis went, and got it bringing it to Harry who was occupied in his phone.

" Harry here is your Bistro box, and Vanilla latte. Anything else?"

" No babe, but here you are." Harry hands Louis a fifty dollar bill.

" What- Oh my g- Harry...... No i cant accept this....." 

" Yes you can, and you will. Like i said before. A beautiful barista deserves a tip. Now babe i gotta dash but i will definitely be seeing you tomorrow."

" Oh okay. See you later. Um lemme give you my number."

Louis takes out a piece of paper from his notebook, and writes down the number giving it to Harry smiling shyly.

" Thank you love." Harry plants a kiss on the flushed boys cheek.

" Y-Yeah....." A tingling sensation puts Louis in that same feeling. A trance that hes felt before.

" Bye sexy." Harry winks before walking out with his food, and honks the horn getting in his car driving off.

All Louis can do is touch his cheek that is lingering with that feeling. What can it be? Something out the ordinary?

If only he knew the real truth.


	4. Its all in your mind and body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wasnt looking forward to losing the most important woman in his life. His mother

(Harry)

Sitting in my kingdom on my throne my mind trails back to Louis. Thinking of his body. His ass. His lips. Really wanting to do so many things to him.

I want to make him quiver and moan under me as I fuck his body senseless.

You may be wondering why would Louis want a handsome devilish fella like me?

One. I get whatever I want. Two its my fate to find my true love. Dominate and gain respect. I've known this boy since he was born.

Its not like i planned for this. My soul is chained to his and once I gain the power I need from him its gonna be one hell of a ride for him.

Usually my mother Anne, queen of hells gate would expect me to pick girls she took from the world. Brought them down here to the underworld and the ones I didn't want she fed them to the hounds.

She would ask me, "why would I waste my time bringing them back when their lives are already miserable up there? I'm basically saving their pathetic lives."

I didn't find it necessary because they had families but not anymore. And besides after me choosing Louis i knew he was supposed to be mine. I followed him everywhere he went.

Since he was a tiny little boy I followed him at school, when he walked home, and I maybe slept with him in his bed.

No not like that. He was peacefully resting everytime I looked after him.

I wasn't attracted to him at the time but it was my job to keep him safe until he finished high school.

He got bullied alot  but I fixed that. All of the boys and girls who made fun of him paid for their sins. I took them to my home and chopped off their heads.

Fed them to the dead souls. So they live in pain and grief of fire and death. They deserved it.

My sister took me and raised me after mom went hunting down the outlands of the underworld. She went to kill the demons that didn't belong here. They tired to knock down kingdoms and rule the underworld but she got her army and never came back.

I see Gemma whenever but she's married to an angel. He's been my worst enemy but we soon made amends. It wasn't easy. Because basically its against the rules for demons and angels to fraternize with one another.

But nobody knows so whatever.

Getting of my chair made of animal bones and skin that I hated so much to get up from I went to the blank white glass sphere that floated in mid air.

" Show me Louis." The figure changed to Louis who was talking to his mother. But he didnt look happy.

Watching closely I saw how Louis responded to his mother. Very angry and ill-tempered.

" Mom I cant believe you!! Your leaving me! Just like that! What about your health! Your job! Your home! Your fucking flesh and blood!"

" Louis please. I don't want to drag you down with me. My sickness is only going to get worse. This man is a friend of mine. I've known him for years. He offered to do this for me. He's gonna take care of me. And money will be transfered into your account every month. 15 million to be exact."

My ears perked up as his mom mentioned this. Yes I knew the man. This name is Eric Reynolds. He's a millionare, a CEO and he's divorced with no kids.

What? I might as well had to check on her too. Gotta be on top.

" Mom please dont leave me. You can't leave me. Ill be all alone and I won't have anyone. How will I know you will even call me or arrange weekly visits!" Louis snatched his arm away before sitting on the couch.

" Baby I'm gonna visit you everyday. No matter what happens. You will always be in my heart." She pulls him close to her and hugs him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

I could feel his pain. My poor baby.

" Louis look at me." Johannah caressed his red cheeks.

She takes off a silver chain that has a heart dangling with an angel. Oh the angels. Oh the irony.

" Take this. And I'll always be with you."

I saw as Louis took the locket but wrapped his arms around her once more. It did break my heart to see his mother leaving him.

She's not a bad person. And Louis doesn't deserve this either. They were all they had to each other and now one of them has to leave. I guess its my turn to step in now.

(Louis)

Mom was packing and I offered to help. I feel like this is goodbye. Goodbye forever and ever.

But she will never leave my heart.

This Eric guy waited outside in the car patiently. I had a talk with him while mom was upstairs.

_" So tell me Eric. Why are you taking my mom with you?"_

_" Your mom called me Louis. I didn't bribe her into this. She asked me if I could do this for her. I'm not saying she's not wrong for leaving you. But think about it. I'll be taking care of her and you."_

_" I do not ask for your help. But thank you. I'm pretty sure you will do a better job than I ever could. I love her with all of my heart. And I trust that you will look after her everyday. Please promise me you won't let anything to her. And promise me you'll make sure her health will be better."_

_I said pointing upstairs referring to mom._

_" I promise you with all of my heart."_

_" Good."_

And I guess I can trust him. He looks like the proper man who can take care of women.

I heard her footsteps coming down and she stops walking over to me.

" My sweet baby Lou. You have always been my life. I will never ever put anything before you." She said rubbing my cheek.

Leaning down into it I shoved my face into her shoulder brawling.

" I-Iove you mom. So fucking much. Call me everyday and night. I don't care where you are. Call me or I'm coming down there to get you."

" Oh baby. I love you most. My sweet boy. Be strong for me. You have my number right?"

" Yeah I do." I said wiping my cheek.

" Good. But I guess I should get out there now."

" Are you sure you want do this mom?"

" If it means taking care of you while I'm gone then yes. Trust me if there was another way my bags wouldn't be packed."

" Okay." I gave her a last hug before walking her out and carrying her bags.

Opening the door for her I sat her in and Eric smiled at me nicely and I gave him a nod back.

Her bags were put into the truck and I went her to window.

" Remember what I said Eric."

" And you remember what I said." He held his hand out over her and I reached in shaking his.

Kissing mom's cheek she sadly waved goodbye and I watched as he drove the car off and disappeared around the corner.

Walking back inside I sat down grabbing my pack of cigs and I went into the kitchen making some dinner. Sniffing quietly I noticed how silent the house was.

Maybe I should get a pet now. Don't wanna be alone forever.

A knock at the door startles me so I put my cig in the ash tray before walking to the door.

Opening it I saw Harry smiling at me and reached in for a hug.

" Hi baby." That deep voice made my body tingle so fucking much.

" Hi." I said simply before walking away and sat on the couch staring at nothing.

He closed the door locking it before walking over to sit beside me.

" Whats wrong Louis?" He leaned down kissing my shoulder.

" M-Mom. Shes gone."


End file.
